Someone Who Cares
by JCthewriter
Summary: "Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?" Please R&R! Rated T for strong feelings


**Hey all! So, just a quick story I came up with... I JUST realized that this is pretty much an updated version of ****_No More._**** But don't go looking for that story because I'll probably delete it and this one's better anyways... -_- This is indeed a Three Days Grace song fic; ****_Someone Who Cares._****The song itself I felt is they way Luigi probably feels about everything... :(**

* * *

_Every street, in this city is the same to me..._

_Everyone's got a place to be, but there's no room for me. _

_Am I to blame? _

_When the guilt and the shame hang over me, like a dark cloud that chases you down in the pouring rain..._

The Princess was kidnapped once AGAIN, and the Mario Brothers were quickly gathering their stuff together.

"C'mon hurry up, Bro!" Mario yells as he watched his younger brother struggle with his shoes. Luigi didn't really want to go this time, in matter of fact this whole week he wanted to just be by himself. He wanted to be in his own house, with no one to talk to. He actually enjoyed the quietness of it. He felt rather insignificant these days; jaded and old. No one honestly seemed to care about him and his opinions. Not even his brother, Mario,

"I'm trying!" Luigi grunts, Mario groaned and quickly tied his frustrated brother's shoe lace.

_It's so hard to find someone who cares about you, when it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you?_

The Mario Bros., ran out the door to find the Mushroom Kingdom in a tizzy and a bunch of Toads flustering and running everywhere. Mario and Luigi looked to their east to find Bowser waiting for the plumbers. In his hand was the Princess, Mario began to run, taking his brother's hand and dragging him along with him. Mid way he had let go of his hand and let him run, Luigi started to slow down a bit. His older brother still running, not aware that he had stopped. Luigi let his brother go and be the hero he always is. _Why do I even bother? Sometimes I wonder why I even bother getting up in the morning? _He thought anonymously. Not even the Toads seemed to realize that the second Mario Brother was left behind once again. Luigi sighed and started to walk back home; but not to his brother's house, but his own.

Luigi had taken his good old time walking back to his house, where he could be alone. It was about three miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom, a good hour by foot. But Luigi didn't mind it, his face was blank but his mind was whirling. He was close to EverShade Valley by now and he was glad he was back.

_It's not what it seems, when you're not on the scene; there's a chill in the air... _

_But there's people like me, that no body sees, so no body cares. _

He walked through the front entrance of his house; it was a small condo. He didn't need anything big and open, just something cozy. He walked inside and took off his hat and shoes. Sometimes Luigi considered 'Un-Winding'. He felt so out of place there, but why does every body insist that he does belong in the Mushroom Kingdom? _They're just lying; like always, Luigi. _He thought to himself. He turned on his fireplace and sat in his comfy chair that he loved so much.

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? _

_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you? _

_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come undone? _

_Why__is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? _

Luigi loved his brother to bits and pieces but his jealousy and hatred take over most of the time. So, almost all the time he keeps his mouth shut. He wasn't so sure if his brother loved _him _though? No. He knows that Mario does, but why doesn't he ever show it? Lyrics by one of Luigi's favorite songs came into his head;

_So please, if I cut off this nose from my face, then I wouldn't feel so out of place. _

_But it still wouldn't be quite enough for you so, Please. _

This is a song by Staind. Luigi has lived in his brother's shadow for so long that he almost- no- he _does _feel invisible. As if he's _dead _to the people around him. Luigi decided to catch up on sleep and began to drift off...

It seemed that Bowser was a little _too _easy to defeat this time around, but Mario still hadn't noticed that his partner in crime was missing. Mario's eyes followed the Princess as she gently floated down back to the ground. The Mushroom Kingdom was a mess but everyone was cheering for Mario; congratulating him. Princess Peach walked over to him,

"Thank you so much, Mario! There's never enough 'thank yous', I can say to you!" she smiles, giving him a kiss on the nose. "Um, if I'm not mistaken, wasn't Luigi behind you a few minutes ago?" She asks suddenly. Mario turned his head to left and right, no where in sight was his brother.

"He must've went back home, I'll go check." Mario says giving the Princess a reassuring smile. The Princess waved him to go, nodding as he went along.

Mario entered a silent house, every thing was still. The lights were turned off, and not even the dish washer was running. Every thing was as they left it, Luigi hadn't done anything.

"Luigi?" Mario called, looking around the house, "Bro?" He didn't even find a note, _Maybe he went back to his house? _He guessed, he decided to just let him be for the night. It was a long night anyways, and Mario was tired. Another idea came to his mind early the next morning, _Maybe I should give him a call at least, I just want to know he's safe. _He pulled out his phone and dialed in Luigi's number. By 'early the next morning', Mario felt like noon was early to him. He waited a few seconds and Luigi didn't answer, the answering machine picked it up. Mario hung up, and sighed. Then he heard a knock on his door, _if it's Luigi, he should know by now that he can just come in? _Mario thought in his head. He got up and opened the door to find Toad waiting,

"Hey, Toad!" Mario smiles, opening the door wider, gesturing Toad to come in.

"Hey, Mario! Coming in won't be needed, I just came to in form you about Princess Peach; she's having a get-together. She just wants to catch up with everyone because we've all been so busy! Isn't she somethin'!?" Toad laughs,

"Oh, okay, I may be a bit late. I have to go get Luigi, he's at his place." Mario says,

"Can't you just call him and tell him to drive over?"

"Nah, already tried calling him; no answer. I haven't heard from since yesterday, I figured he walked home. I should just probably go look for myself."

"Ah, okay, I'll notify the Princess. See ya then!"

"You too, Toad!" With that, Mario closed the door, getting ready to go to Luigi's. What's strange though is that Luigi always answers his phone after the second ring...

_I swear this time it won't turn out the same because now I've got myself to blame _

_and you'll know when we end up on the streets. _

_That it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you... _

Luigi hadn't heard his cell phone go off because he was still asleep. He woke to the sound of a hard knock on his door. He didn't realize it was the next day, he only meant for his nap to be a few hours..Luigi leaned his head back against his chair, not bothering with the door. He really didn't have the tolerance to talk to anyone right now. He heard the door creak open, this made Luigi awake fully. He waited until the person came into the house, his nerves instantly calmed down as he noticed it was only Mario.

"Bro! There you are! Why didn't you tell me where you went yesterday?" Mario questioned, looking to his left, seeing a figure in a chair. It was a bit dark in the house, the fire place was still going because it was electric. Luigi's outline was highlighted by the fire, he didn't bother to turn in his chair to look at his concerned brother. "Well, are you going to answer me?"

"No." Was all Luigi said,

"You're kinda in luck right now, because I'll talk to you later. Princess Peach is having a get-together because she wants to catch up with her friends. I came to get you, now, c'mon!" Mario explained. Luigi still didn't bother to look at his brother, he only began to feel tears build up in his eyes.

"I'll pass." he mumbles, Mario was perplexed, Luigi had never turned down a party, even a small one by the Princess. The older brother sat next to his younger brother, and look at the flames dancing of the fire.

"Why? You love going to parties like these-

"No, Mario, you do. I'm staying here." Luigi argues, but his voice never changed pitch. It sounded tired, a bit hoarse. _Had he been crying? _Mario wondered.

"Luigi. I'm not leaving until you come with me." Mario presses on,

"Then I'll guess you'll be here forever then." Luigi sighs, still not looking at his brother, but he felt tears starting to stream down his face.

"What's up with you? By the way, you had me worried when you left in the middle of the fight yesterday."

"Oh, I did..." Luigi looked down at the ground, while Mario looked at his depressed brother.

"Luigi, okay, _now _you have no choice, I can't keep the Princess waiting. I told Toad that I'd be a little late, not an full hour." Luigi looked in the opposite direction of Mario and began to cry silently. Mario's eyes softened, "Bro? You okay?"

"Yes." He says, on the verge of sobbing.

"Tell me _why _you don't want to go?"

"Because."

"'Because', is not an answer, Bro. I'm listening, talk to me." Mario set a hand on his shoulder, his voice was calm but serious.

"That _is _my answer, Mario, deal with it." Luigi sounded aggravated, Mario could obviously tell he was upset. What ever it was, he was sure to find out.

"Luigi, I'm going to take it as an answer, either you give me an answer or-... Mario stopped mid way, he couldn't possibly threaten right now. And what threat could he even use? After all, his little brother was sensitive. "Luigi, I'll ask you one more time, _why _don't you want to go?"

"I just don't wanna."

"Luigi." Mario was completely serious now, "I'm not leaving you here."

"Why?" Luigi's voice was cracking, Mario could see he was shaking.

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? _

_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you? _

_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come undone? _

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? _

"Bro, I'm not going to just leave you here to suffer in your house. Princess Peach would love you to come anyways, this is the second time you didn't come to one of her get-togethers. What's up? Please, don't lie to me." Mario was sick of the nonsense that Luigi was saying.

"I-, I don- That did it, Luigi started crying louder, one can only can suffer from so much pain. He never told Mario anything that's been happening because he practically cut off communication with him and his friends. To all of Luigi's 'friends', (you can believe those quotes around 'friends'), he felt like a disgrace. As if he'll never live up to what he wants to be. All this time Mario has been noticing Luigi is fighting his emotions a lot. It was good that Luigi was trying to be brave but fighting his own emotions all the time isn't always healthy either. Sometimes you just have to...Cry. Mario scooted closer to his brother,

"Luigi? What's going on?" Mario's voice was soft and caring, he slung his arm around Luigi's shoulders.

"Why do people have to hate? Hate me? Do you?" Luigi cried harder, Mario looked at the fire place for a second then back at his little brother. Mario pulled Luigi in to hug him,

"Little Bro, I could _never ever in a million years_, hate you. Who hates you?"

"Everyone!" He cried, "I feel so...Insignificant." Luigi felt as if there's no hope. "As if there's no hope left and someone or somebody says, 'this is it my friend, how will you use your three days of grace?'"

"Weegie, you're not insignificant and there's always hope. Life will always bring troubles but you somehow manage to fight back. No body hates you, so, quit listening to the internet."

"But-

"But nothing! Luigi, you're my best friend, my irreplaceable partner during fights. You're my other half, you're my little brother. Without you I'm no one, I'm nothing at all..." Mario spoke with all his heart,

"All this time I been wondering why is it so hard to find someone who cares?"

"Luigi, there's people every where that care, and I'm one of them."

"You're my best friend too, Mario. Thanks for cheering me up." Luigi looked at his brother with a tired smile, he obviously needed some sleep.

"Any time, Little Bro, now, tell you what; come back to the Mushroom Kingdom with me. We have a Princess waiting for us, and while we're at it, you're staying at my place. Got it?" Mario says hugging his brother tightly.

"Deal." Luigi hugged him back knowing that he's not alone.

* * *

**DAWWW! It's so kewt! 3 **

**When Luigi is saying something about loss of hope, it was actually a reference to a Three Days Grace quote; **

**"What if you were given the opportunity to turn your life around? As if someone looked you in the eyes, with no hope left and said, 'this is it my friend, of will you use your Three Days of Grace?'" This is from a documentary about 3DG on the ONE-X album CD as a bonus item. **

**Now's the time for a quote for this story: **

**"When life make you have to put up with mean and hateful people, just think of them as sandpaper. They may scratch you or rub you the wrong way, but eventually, you end up smooth and polished. But the sandpaper; it's just going to be worn out and ugly." - Adam Gontier **

**What Adz is trying to say here is that there's going to be jerks in every situation and you have to just brush it off. And in the end you'll win by keeping your head held high and the sandpaper will just be old. **

**The link to 'Someone Who Cares' the song is on my profile if interested! :D **

**Me tired, me out of ideas...Blagh. Good night. :P **

**~JCthewriter**


End file.
